Various types of conveyors are used in livestock feeding systems. The chain drive cleat conveyors and screw or auger type conveyors are very common. While effective conveyors, they are subject to high rates of corrosion, wear, and noise, as well as presenting considerable safety hazards. Endless belt conveyors, while solving many of these problems, have seen limited use in livestock feeding systems due to problems in belt conveyor design relating to insufficient frictional contact between the belt and drive rolls, excessive physical space requirements, and feed build-up under belt surfaces.